


A Glimmer Of Hope

by AwkwardGayChild, Nanaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is a sweet bean, Chara is badass, Daddy issues maybe, Death, Drama, Echo Flowers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey has problems, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hate, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, L.O.V.E - Freeform, LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, Love, Magic, Murder, Music, Other, Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Sleep, Swearing, Texting, Toriel is best momther, Undertale Genocide Route, puns, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayChild/pseuds/AwkwardGayChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo
Summary: YES I GOT THE TITLE FROM PIANO VER. UNDERTALE MEGALOVANIA SANS VER.UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX.A human falls down. She, Frisk, is the human. Mount Ebbot, encased by a barrier, only opening is the small hole. The so-called monster, forever captive of the mountain, having no knowledge of the outside world.What happens if Frisk is possessed by a vengeful ghost of a daughter?What if that spirit isn’t that bad?What happens in the Underground?Will Frisk chose genocide or pacifist?And what happens when she meets a certain skeleton?—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—Undertale ain’t mine. Belongs to Toby Fox.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanaowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501058) by [Nanaowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo). 



She was all alone.

 

Frisk was running from her orphanage, sobbing as the cold wind whipped against her short, dark, brown hair. Eyes not open, barely, however she could somehow still see. She pressed her thin lips together, holding herself tightly as the cruel weather thousands meters above the ground wasn’t stopping, only gaining more momentum. 

Frisk let out a weak cough, falling to the ground, snow whipping all around her small form, deciding she should at least reach the top before giving up.

Now, thoroughly determined, she reached the top, walking towards a log before she abruptly fell. Deciding this was fate she hesitantly stopped screaming allowing death to overcome her body. 

Her eyes opened slightly after feeling her body fall on a patch golden buttercups, somehow not squished under her frail body. She got up, brushing off any petals sighing as she brushed off the creepy feeling in this strange, unfamiliar place.

She smiled at a stray buttercup, slightly touching its petals. Frisk looked around and spotted a dark silhouette of a small girl, no older than ten. She slowly walked towards it, jumping when the silhouette moved towards her. 

The silhouette smiled at her. “I’m Chara. I died here.... quite a long time ago. You’re the seventh human to fall. Oh don’t be frightened. Just let me.... in.” The silhouette, Chara, walked towards Frisk as she hesitated to clasp her hand against the spirit’s. 

Finally Frisk agreed and abruptly thrown on the floor from the impact of Chara going into her body. Chara, now in Frisk’s conscious, slowly went away in the back, although her eerie presence still being felt on the young ten year old protagonist.

Frisk made her way, being stopped shortly by a buttercup, with a face in the center. The small flower looked at her, a small smirk present on its face before quickly disguised by a grin. “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

She gasped as she saw a small heart, red as rubies, tug itself out of her small chest. Her fragile body started shaking in fear, watching the little heart, and gasped in awe as when using her hand she could make the heart move.

Flowey smiled at her. “See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want LOVE don't you? Down here LOVE is shared through... little white "Friendliness Pellets". Move around, get as many as you can!”

Frisk, saw through the attack and dodged it, wavering her soul out of the way from the pellets. Flowey gave her a disdainful look, shooting more pellets. Again she wavered her soul once more through the tiny pellets.

Flowey glared at her. “YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE DON'T YOU?! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!” He laughed manically trapping her in a round of the bullets. 

She once again, welcomed the death waiting for her. However, a ball of flame hit the buttercup, making Flowey yell as his attack disappeared.

She looked up at the much taller silhouette of a creature, her mouth agape.


	2. Possessed and Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a goat.  
> She gets possessed.  
> Chara kicks in and kills monsters.  
> The start of the genocide route.

Frisk saw the tall figure give a genuine smile. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” She bent down looking at Frisk. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins... I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.” 

 Frisk calmed down visibly from being around her motherly presence. Chara came back, appearing next to Frisk, who was confused how Toriel could not see this spirit.

”Only you could see me, idiot.” She huffed taking over her body. Frisk, now stuck in her mind, panicked looking at what she would do next.

Chara smiled at Toriel, who took her hand in return, leading the girl towards the Ruins. 

Toriel prompted the small girl to talk to a still dummy. Chara rolled her eyes and greeted the dummy rather quickly, annoyed at the stupid request.

Toriel then proceeded through a bunch of puzzles. Chara sighed groaning inwardly.

Frisk smiled at how motherly Toriel was, how sweet she was to her, or, rather her possessed self.

Chara was shown to Toriel’s home, and to her bedroom. She gasped when Toriel went away that it was Asriel’s room. Now, newfound anger built inside of the small girl, she demanded Toriel show her out of the ruins. “I have something to do... stay here.” Toriel got up walking down the stairs. Chara, still consumed with hatred, followed her.

”You wish to know how to exit the Ruins? Here infont of us is the gateway out of the Ruins. I’m going to destroy it.” Chara glared at her. “You’re just like the others, prove to me that you can survive out there.” 

She glared at her small heart as it floated away from her chest, while Toriel and her went into battle mode. Chara picked up a stray stick, reading to hit Toriel.

Toriel despite not wanting to fight, still shot flames at the little demon child. Chara smirked and cackled as she landed a harsh blow on Toriel.

Frisk cried out in despair as Toriel let out a gasp. Chara laughed as Toriel slowly turned to dust. “WHAT THE HELL CHARA!” Frisk screamed as she slowly gained back her body, and cried over the dust pile. “Mom....” she whispered as Chara glared at her. “You’re pathetic partner, just get out of the damn Ruins.”

 

Frisk slowly got up, and hugged her body as she slipped out of the Ruins door. She started walking through the forest, the weird presence of someone watching her. She sighed as she walked past a twig.

Frisk squeaked when it snapped after a few minutes of walking over it. “Who the hell is here?” She whispered to herself.

She stopped in front of a... weird bridge. She took a moment to look at it, gasping when their was a voice behind her.

”H u m a n  d o n t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?” She tensed harshly under the figures stare.

”T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.” She slowly turned around and hesitantly grasped the person’s hand. There was a large ‘pft’ sound making Frisk’s cheeks heat up. “What the hell?” She whispered yelled yanking her hand back.

The person’s hood fell off revealing a skeleton. “The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Chara >:(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like dem prologue.


End file.
